


Chop

by amoama



Category: Schitt's Creek
Genre: David attempting manual labor, M/M, Prompt: chop, a cabin with no heating, imagine, short fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-09
Updated: 2019-03-09
Packaged: 2019-11-14 13:07:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 400
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18053057
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/amoama/pseuds/amoama
Summary: David is chopping logs for the fire.





	Chop

David was sweating, his arms ached, there were woodchips depreciating the Armani in an unpleasantly rustic way. He was fantasising about Mutt, which was disturbing, but it wasn’t sexual (much), just when could David call Mutt to come do the chopping instead? 

Roland and Jocelyn had not mentioned the lack of heating when they offered their cabin to Patrick and David for the weekend. Sure, David’s Mother had looked at him funny when he said they were borrowing the place, and she had given very specific directions, but he hadn’t taken that for the warning it was. Neither had he expected Patrick to flat out refuse to come out and chop wood. He was the more so-called “manly” one after all and this would be a handy time to stereotype but Patrick had just looked at him with his faux-innocent, refusing-to-be-drawn-in face and said, “I’m the numbers guy, baby, and this seems more like a creative area.”

David’s lips had pursed, twisting to the left, his eyebrow went up, and he’d tried to stare Patrick out but Patrick had just laughed, shrugged, and offered to cook. Which, yes, David did need him to do that too. 

David looked down at the log, currently 5 times too big for the cabin fireplace and now dented in 8 separate places by David’s attempts at chopping. How long had he been out here? It was getting darker, right?

A nice smell of sizzling onions was drifting out of the cabin and David turned to look. Patrick stood framed in the doorway, smiling irrepressibly, like he liked what he saw. David didn’t want to be smiling back. 

“No!” He exclaimed, “it’s not working. The axe must be broken and I’m all sweaty.”

“So you’re nice and warm now then?” Patrick asked. 

“Temporarily, Patrick,” David said, crossing to stand in front of him. Patrick opened his arms wide, inviting David in. 

“I said I’m all sweaty,” he pulled his shirt self-consciously. Patrick shrugged, still smiling. 

“I need you to warm me up,” he said, “and if there’s no firewood, I’m going to need you to get creative.”

He was outright grinning again, like David’s incapability was not bothering him in the slightest. 

“Do you want to try?” David asked, gesturing to the abandoned axe and logs. 

“Nope,” Patrick said, “I want you to kiss me.”

“Fine,” David grumbled, leaning forward into Patrick’s arms, “fine then.”


End file.
